


If You'll Have Me

by hallo_awkwardturtlehere



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallo_awkwardturtlehere/pseuds/hallo_awkwardturtlehere
Summary: For grangerdanger030, hopefully this is what you wanted





	1. Chapter 1

Due to the magic that links all supernatural beings, they are partnered with a mate. This mate helps them unlock the best of themselves and walks with them through life. Generally those paired together are of the same species. Wolves with wolves, witches with witches, vampires with vampires. Because they are alive they receive their mark when the youngest of the couple turns 16. For vampires, it happens after they've been turned if they've passed the human year of 16 and the magic has linked them to another. For them it could be years, centuries, decades before they receive a mate. But they have all the time in the world, Josie and Lizzie Saltzman however did not. That is why they are anxiously awaiting for the clock to hit midnight, to see their mark appear on them. 

The mark is generally very simplistic, usually just a few shapes connected together. The skin darkens, detailed like a tattoo but natural as a birthmark. It appears above the left breast, where your heart lay beating underneath. Unless you were a vampire of course. 

The clock hits midnight. Josie and Lizzie wish each other a happy birthday, hugging each other happily. They then pull down the neck of their shirts awaiting for their mark to develop. Josie's develops first, an intricate design of circles and triangles. Lizzie's doesn't though, her chest remaining unblemished. She starts to tear up. 

“Lizzie, it's okay. Maybe your mate is just a little bit younger than you,” Josie says hugging her sister. 

Lizzie nods, still defeated. She calms down and they agree now would be a good time to head to bed. 

When morning comes Josie is determined to make Lizzie feel better. “Come on, L. It's our birthdays. Don't worry about your mark today,” Lizzie nods and they get up and start getting ready. 

As they finish up they are greeted by their Dad coming in and giving them hugs and kisses. 

“I can't believe my little girls are sixteen,” he says giving them a proud looking smile. He ushers them to finish getting ready and they all head to breakfast together. 

Down the hall, Hope Mikaelson was starting her day as well, about to hop into the shower. Before she could though she looked down and saw a mark that hadn't been there before. When Hope's birthday past a year ago and she didn't receive a mark, she figured her mate hasn't yet reached of age. As more time passed on though she started convincing herself that she wouldn't get a mate because of her nature. She was just coming to terms with that, not wanting to lose someone else in her life anyways. This development though now threw her through a loop. There was someone out there destined for her and the thought scared and made her happy happy at the same time. She studies the circle and triangle symphony, wondering who it could be. After she showered and got ready she headed down to the breakfast area. 

She was going to sit when she overheard people giving Josie and Lizzie Saltzman birthday wishes. She froze, 'No it must just be a coincidence,’ she thought as she continued to make her way towards a seat. There were many supernatural beings in the world. She couldn't have gone all these years with her mate right here, hating her. She used her werewolf hearing to listen in on the conversation Josie and Lizzie were having with one of their friends. 

“So, what are your marks like,” the girl asks. 

Lizzie sighs, “I haven't gotten mine yet.”

Josie just shrugs, “I'll tell when Lizzie gets hers.”

The friend sympathizes with Lizzie and accepts their response to wait. Hope sighs in frustration, not being able to gather the intel she wanted. She looks over at the twins and her eyes meet Josie's. Hope breath catches in her throat, getting lost in the chocolate orbs across the cafeteria. They each other a quick tight lip smile before turning back to their food. Josie realizes a breath she was holding as well. The look was more charged than any they had shared before, not that they shared many as Hope made it her mission to isolate herself from every person possible. Suddenly Josie was wondering who Hope's mate must be. She turned 16 last year, but no one knows when exactly, as she didn't share too much about herself. She is suddenly drawn back into the conversation, her friends asking about their party later. They had convinced their dad to hold a small dance for them in honor of their birthday. The girls started chatting about what they were going to wear. 

Across the way, Hope finished her breakfast and started heading to the small gym downstairs, wanting to practice her fighting and defense. On her way out she ran into Alaric. 

“Hey Mr. Saltzman,” she says giving him a small smile.

“Good morning, Hope. Attending the birthday ball later on?”

Hope shakes her head no. “I don't have anything to wear.” 

“Ah, I figured you might say that so I contacted your aunt and she sent over some dresses from your closet. She agrees with me that you should be getting out there more.”

Hope stands there with her mouth slightly ajar in shock. “I can't believe my aunt and headmaster have been conspiring against me.”

Alaric sighs. “She's just worried about you, Hope. She wants you to have a fulfilling life, and sitting in your room binge watching shows isn't exactly what she had in mind for you.”

Hope rolls her eyes. “Fine, I'll go.”

Alaric smiles wide. “Great, they were dropped off to your room a couple minutes ago. I'll see you tonight.” He waves goodbye and starts heading towards his office. Hope heads quietly to her room, checking to see which of her dresses her Aunt Freya picked out for her. 

There were a couple of black ones from various occasions in the past, such as her aunt's wedding. At the bottom of the package though there was a brand new one. With it a note was attached. 

Hey Hope,

We hope you are doing well, and are so excited for you to go to this dance. We sent you some of your old dresses because we know how change is hard for you, but Keelin also found this cute dress while she was out. We sent a picture to Rebekah, and she approves too. No pressure as I'm sure you'll look beautiful in whichever one you choose. Don't forget to send pictures! 

Love,  
Aunt Freya and Auntie Keelin

Hope smiled after reading the note from her aunt. She made a mental note to write her a letter to thank her and update her on life. She pulled the dress out. It was very simple, just a dark blue, skin tight dress that stopped mid thing. She tried it on and it fit every curve of her body, accentuating all her assets. It did expose her newfound mark though and she made a note to cover it with makeup before taking it off and changing again. 

As it was the weekend, Hope decided to take the time to finish her homework until it was time to get ready. Josie and Lizzie on the other hand were busy preparing the main room, putting up decorations and such. Afterwards they headed back to their room and started getting ready. They did their hair and makeup then put on their dresses. Both girls had floor length gowns, Lizzie's a place pink and Josie's a deep red. They smiled and we're giving each other compliments before they heard a knock on the door.

“Come in,” they both said in unison, and their dad entered. 

He took in the sight of them and started tearing up. The girls rushed to hug him

“You girls look beautiful,” he says, giving them kisses on their heads. “I have a surprise for you.”

All of a sudden, their mother Caroline is walking through the door. 

“Happy Birthday, my babies” she says while opening her arms. The twins squeal before running to her and embracing her. They both start tearing up but catch themselves to not ruin their makeup. 

“I've missed you both so much,” Caroline says as she also kisses their heads. They pull back and she gives them a look over 

“You two look absolutely beautiful, I can't believe how much you've grown.”

“Thanks, mom,” they say and give her a hug again. 

“We have something for you two,” Caroline says, she reaches into her back pocket and pulls out two small boxes and hands them each to the girls. 

The twins open them and inside is are two beautiful necklaces. They thank both their parents and put them on. 

“Come on, your dad and I want to escort you to the party,” Caroline says. They each loop and arm around hers and head out the door, Alaric trailing behind them. 

 

As they enter, students have already gathered. They all greet them with a loud, “Happy Birthday,” as they enter and they break off from their parents as they go greet their friends. 

Alaric and Caroline watch them. 

“We did good by them,” Caroline says. “You've been absolutely amazing Ric. Thanks for taking care of then while I was gone.”

“Of course, they have gotten a little rambunctious, but nothing I can't handle.”

Caroline laughs and they take in the party a bit. Alaric starts scanning the room, and Caroline asks who he's looking for. 

“Hope Mikaelson,” he says, and as if he was casting a spell, she appears on the other side of the room. 

“Ah say her name and she shall appear,” Caroline says, taking in the sight of Klaus and Hayley's daughter. She was such a mix of both, but she had her dad's eyes, and whenever Caroline stared too long she was reminded of him. Caroline decides to walk over and say hi, wanting to check up on her. 

Hope stays mainly to the side of the room, observing the party. She catches sight of Josie and is entranced, so much so that she doesn't hear Caroline approach. Caroline follows Hope's line of sight to her brunette haired daughter and smirks to herself knowingly. 

“Good evening, Hope,” Caroline says to the girl. Hope jumps a little and turns, eyes wide in shock at seeing Caroline after months of her being away. 

“Hello Mrs. Salvatore-Forbes,” Hope says, giving a polite smile. “It's been awhile.”

Caroline hums in agreement. “You look very beautiful tonight. You almost give my daughter's a run for their money,” she jokes, winking at Hope. 

“With the former Miss Mystic Falls as their mother, I could never,” Hope says, smirking back. She missed having Caroline around as well, always finding it easier to talk and banter with her. 

“How have you been, Hope,” Caroline questions, both of them taking in the scene around them. 

Hope shrugs. “I've been good, passing my classes, not getting suspended again.”

“That's good, I'm sure your parents would be very proud of you.”

Hope gives a tight lipped smile and gaze becoming unfocused as she reminisces about her parents for a moment. “Thank you.”

They are then both approached by MG. “Hi Mrs. Salvatore Forbes, it's good to see you tonight.”

“It's good to see you too, M.G. You look rather spiffy.”

“Thank you,” he says smiling. “Hope, I came to see if you wanted to come hang out with me.”

Though Hope wasn't really close with anyone she did find herself talking to MG alot more than any other student. It was easy enough to poke fun at his comic obsession, but it lead into easy conversation, mostly of Hope just listening to him talk, but it was still nice to have that interaction. 

“Sure, if you'd excuse us. It was nice seeing you again, Mrs. Slavafore Forbes.” 

“Likewise, Ms. Mikaelson,” Caroline says and watches as MG and Hope head off to a coach at the other side of the room. 

The pair make small conversation. MG is rambling about how beautiful Lizzie looks. The music changes, MG freaking out and yelling something about it being his song. Suddenly Hope is being pulled up and dragged towards the dance floor.

She gives some resistance, trying not to trip in the small heels she was wearing. “MG, no way. I don't dance.”

“Come on, just one song, how bad can it be,” MG says, starting to shimmy to the song. Hope giggles at his over exaggerated moves and bounces slightly to the beat as well. MG holds out his hand and Hope allows him to spin her. Josie watches from the dance floor as well where she was dancing with her group of friends. Her heart aches seeing Hope allowing herself to let free and have fun. As Hope goes out for another spin though she accidentally bumps into local Alpha, Jed. The two were on tense terms as Hope never submitted to him, being an Alpha of her own right. 

“Sorry,” she mutters to him, not happy to have to apologize but not willing to start a scene either. He smirks before ‘accidentally’ dropping his drink on her dress. Josie watches as she gasps in shock and looks down. When she looks back up to glare at him her eyes have turned her dangerous wolf yellow. Without thinking, Josie is across the room, putting a hand on each Alphas chest and pushing them away from one another. 

“Hope, it's not worth it,” Josie says. Hope looks at her and her eyes soften and return back to their normal blue. “Come on, let's go get you cleaned up.”

They start heading towards a bathroom, Josie hearing Alaric approach Jed and reprimanding him as they leave. Hope and Josie make it to the bathroom, Josie reaching for some paper towels. She hands some to Hope and they start dabbing at her dress. Unfortunately for Hope, she doesn't notice that the liquid had caused the makeup she had placed on her mark to smear off. Josie gasped as she saw the familiar mark she adorned on her own chest.

Hope looked up, panicked after hearing her gasp. “Are you okay?”

Josie takes a second before she nods. “You're mark…”

Josie suddenly is pushing aside the neck of her dress to show the same mark that she has. Hope gulps, suddenly she's throwing away the towels and is quickly on her way out .

“Hope,” Josie calls after her and starts making her way out of the bathroom as well. Josie sees Hope walking down the hallway and is about to go after her when she is stopped by her mother's voice.

“Josie, sweetheart, what's wrong,” Caroline asks. Feeling overwhelmed with what has transpired, Josie goes to hug her mom. 

“She's my mate,” Josie whispers and Caroline keeps the gasp she wants to release at bay. She is surprised but pleasantly so, knowing that while Hope Mikaelson has had a past she will probably make her daughter very happy. 

“Give her some time,” Caroline says, “You know she's going to have to process all this.”

Josie nods and pulls away. “Come on, we are about to do the cake.”

Back in her room Hope had changed and was now pacing back and forth. It couldn't be, she couldn't be mated with one half of the sisters that constantly poked at her. Looking back though, Lizzie did most of then poking while her sister had just stood back neither engaging nor defending. Hope sighs heavily before flopping onto her bed. She thinks back to tonight, images of Josie flying in her head. She groans again before turning over and trying to go to sleep. 

Downstairs the party starts winding down and students head off to bed. The twins say goodnight to their parents before heading to their rooms. Caroline gives Josie a little squeeze and reassuring smile before retreating to her room. 

“You're too nice Jo, helping the likes of Hope Mikaelson instead of enjoying your own party,” Lizzie says as she goes to remove her makeup. Josie shrugs, debating whether or not to tell her sister. She makes up her mind, realizing she tells her sister everything and needing guidance in this moment. 

“She's my mate, Lizzie,” Josie says and Lizzie stops what she's doing. 

She turns towards her sister. “She's your what now?”

“She's my mate. I saw her mark when we went to the bathroom. And then she ran, like she usually does and I don't know what if she doesn't want to be my mate?” Josie finishes as she starts to tear up. It's not exactly common, but there are mates who don't end up together. Usually it's because of death but sometime one refuses to accept their mate. 

Lizzie goes over to her sister and hugs her. She never in her mind would imagine Hope Mikaelson being her sisters mate, but no matter who it was she just wanted Jo to be happy. 

“She would be stupid not to want you, Jo. She probably just needs time. I mean we haven't exactly been buddies over the years.”

Josie nods. “Also I will try to play nice now since it seems she will be my future sister in law,” Lizzie jokes. Josie can't help the vision that flashes in her head of Hope smiling at the end of an aisle, dressed in white. She quickly shakes that from her image from her head, knowing they are a long way away from that. 

“Thanks, Lizzie,” Jo says, smiling at her sister. It feels much better now knowing that Lizzie has her back and is supportive. She was worried Lizzie would be upset, thinking she would lose Josie to Hope as well. But her sister had gone through so much and she deserved to be, Lizzie don't see the need to be angry at Hope. It's not like they could help who they were mated too. 

In the morning, Hope avoided Josie like the plague. Everytime they so much as made eye contact Hope was turning the other direction. Jo sighed and became increasingly sad. Lizzie saw this and suddenly was angry at Hope for another reason. After her History of Magic class, she cornered Hope in the hallway. 

“I have to get to class, Lizzie,” Hope said trying to push past her. 

“Uh uh. You're not going anywhere until you promise you'll talk to my sister.”

Hope sighed, not surprised Jo told Lizzie. She is a little surprised though Lizzie wasn't tearing off her head. She looks up at her and they enter a stare down. Hope finally looks down but doesn't say anything. 

“Look Hope. I'm sorry for all the tormenting over the years, but I'm here to turn a new leaf for the sake of my sister. I know you've gone through a lot and you don't want to let anyone in because of it, but my sister deserves the world. And if you're a part of it then I want her to have the happiness. You too, I think you also deserve a bit of happiness. Will you please talk to her?”

Hope nods and Lizzie is satisfied with her response. “Great, I'll see you around monster in law.” Her tone has no bite though and Hope knows that she's joking. She feels like she's floating on air after her conversation with Lizzie and she decides that she will talk to Josie tonight. 

Hope knocks on the door to the twins room and Josie calls her in. Hope enters and Josie is surprised, jumping up quickly from her bed and bumping into her bedside table. She blushes and Hope smiles at her clumsiness. 

“Oh hey, how are you?” Josie asks, crossing her arms. 

“I'm well, and yourself?” Hope asks

Josie just shrugs, looking down at her feet. Hope walks up to her and grabs her hand causing Josie to look up. 

“I'm sorry Josie, for running last night. It was a lot to take in. I thought about it though and I would like to be your mate, if you will have me.”

Josie looks up, locking eyes with Hope and looking for any signs of uncertainty in her dark blue orbs. She sees none and smiles wide. She cups Hope's face before connecting their lips. Hope wraps one arm around Josie's neck and the other behind her back while reciprocating the kiss. It's like nothing either had ever felt before. They pull back and press their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope sighs as she gets another text from Josie, letting her know she has to cancel on their lunch plans. Josie had recently been tasked with acquainting the new wolf, Rafael, with school. Hope loved Josie's caring nature, but it stung each time Josie cancelled on her. She trusted her mate, knowing she would never betray her. Plus, once Rafael had turned he had also received a mark, much different from Josie and Hope's. Hope was jealous of their budding friendship, leaving Hope more lonely than not. She knows she should just talk to Josie, but she doesn't want to seem to possessive. Plus Rafael seemed like a nice guy, and deserved a friend like Josie. Hope is pulled out of her thoughts when someone sits across from her in the dining hall. 

Lizzie Saltzman looks at Hope and takes a bite from her carrot sticks. “Ditched by my sister again, Mikaelson?” There is no undersided smugness to it, which Hope is grateful for, not needing Lizzie to rub salt in her wounds. Hope nods in response and Lizzie sighs. 

“I know the feeling. It was hard enough sharing her with you, but now that he's here, it's like I barely see her.”

Hope looks up at Lizzie and sees the sadness on her eyes as she looks down at her food. She realizes they both miss her and she wonders how she ended up on this situation with Lizzie Saltzman of all people. 

“I'm sorry that you've felt like. I didn't mean to be pulling all her attention my way.”

Lizzie waves it off. “You're all in the honeymoon stage. I get it.” They eat in silence, each filling each other's loneliness for a bit. 

“You coming to the party tonight,” Lizzie asks Hope, finishing the last of her food. Hope hadn't been planning on it, a night in of binge watching Netflix tempting her. She thinks though that it would be good to get out, and hopefully get to see her girlfriend for a little as well. 

“Sure,” she says, finally making up her mind. 

“Cool, well I'll see you later Hope,” Lizzie says, getting up and heading to her next class. Hope smiles at the use of her name from the blonde twin. It had been happening more often recently and Hope won't lie when she says it feels good that they were getting over their tiff with each other.

Hope goes about her day, ending the day in spells class with Josie. Josie smiles wide when she sees her girlfriend, hugging her tight, making Hope's heart flutter. They don't say anything as class starts and they have to pay attention, but they still sneak gazes at each other occasionally. When they are dismissed, Josie intertwines their hands and gives her a quick kiss. 

“Hey baby, how was your day?” Josie asks as they head out. Hope smiles, “It was alright. How was yours?”

“It was good! Sorry I had to cancel lunch, Raf needed help getting to classes. Lizzie told me you were coming to the party tonight though.”

“Yes, I figured it would be good to get out a bit.”

Josie cheers a little bit and Hope's eyes shine with adoration at how cute she is. “Okay great, can we go watch a movie at yours? I've missed you!”

“Of course we can. Come on,” Hope says. They arrive at Hope’s dorm and put on a movie, resting until the party. After the movie Josie climbs on top of Hope, and they start making out. Before things can get too heated Hope pulls away and reminds her they have to get ready. Josie rolls her eyes playfully and they get up and start heading towards the Old Mill, the usual party spot for the upperclassmen. 

Once there they meet up with Lizzie and Rafael who already have drinks in hand. They grab their own drinks and start up conversation. Hope mostly sits back and watches as her girlfriend talks animatedly, completely enraptured. 

They hear a groan come from the beer pong table where a pair has just lost. Josie turns to Hope and asks her is he wants to play. Hope shakes her head. “You and Lizzie should play, I know how good you are together.”

Josie nods in agreement and loops her arm with her sister, pulling her away from her conversation with Rafael. Hope laughs at Josie's disregard for their conversation, very much different when she is drinking.

Hope and Rafael stand side by side, watching as Josie and Lizzie pick off cup by cup. The vampire duo across from the stand there in disbelief, trying to keep up.

“She always talks about you, you know. It's pretty adorable,” Rafael informs Hope.

“Really?” Hope asks as she sees Josie clap in joy for making another shot successfully.

“Yeah, she really loves you. Sorry if I've been taking too much of her time. It was just a lot to take in and she's been really nice.” 

“She really is. You don't have to be sorry about anything, I know how good it feels to have someone in your corner. Also, I know I'm not as approachable as Josie, but I'm here for you too if you need anything.” Hope says with a small smile and he smiles back. Suddenly they hear cheers coming from the table as the twins sink the last ball in and win. Josie squeals and beelines to Hope, giving her a giant hug. Hope chuckles and congratulates her. 

“Do you want another drink?” Hope asks and Josie nods. She asks Lizzie and Rafael if they would also like a drink, but they nod their heads no. She heads over to the table with all the drinks. She puts more soda than alcohol on this one, knowing Josie doesn't need much more to have her reach her limit. She then grabs herself a beer and heads back over to the group. 

When she gets there though she is met with a scene that stops her in her tracks. Jed, the school’s resident Alpha beside Hope, had decided this would be the appropriate time to try to initiate Rafael into his pack. Rafael didn't seem very happy with that as both are staring at each other in anger, the room tense. What's worse of all is that Josie is in the middle, attempting to be the peacekeeper as usual. 

Jed gets closer, pushing himself into her, and she puts a hand on his chest to keep him away. He doesn't act kindly to that, grabbing her hand and pushing her away harshly causing Hope to get angry quick. Before Rafael could even throw a punch, Hope had gotten there, grabbing Jed by the hand he touched Josie with and bringing it behind his back. The pain from having his arm in such an awkward position made him kneel. He tried squirming, but Hope held him firm, eyes glowing yellow. A part of her almost wanted to make him submit to her, but she also didn't want to have to deal with him or his pack. After a couple more seconds she pushed him to the floor.

“You touch her again, and I'll make sure you can't stand for a week, even with your werewolf healing,” Hope says warningly. Jed gets up and backs away, angry but not willing to mess with the tribrid, knowing she can snap his neck with wave of her hand.

She turns to Rafael, ready to out an end to all this mess. “Will you join me? As part of my pack?” she offers, allowing him to make his own choice. He willingly nods and gives verbal confirmation. She then turns back to Jed. “He's claimed. Now leave him alone.”

Jed scoffs and stomps angrily from the party. Once he's gone Hope turns to check on Josie. In the background she vaguely hears Lizzie telling people to go about their own business. 

“Jo, are you okay,” she ask, gently caressing the wrist where Jed had grabbed her. In his anger he had squeezed too hard, and there was a phantom of a bruise forming already. Hope growled, angry she didn't react sooner to prevent this from happening. Suddenly there's a finger on her chin, bringing her gaze back up to Josie's. She relaxes a little when she sees Josie's concern, thinking she might have scared her. 

“Sorry,” Hope says looking down. Josie raises her head again. 

“Hey, no it's okay.” Josie says, “Thank you for standing up for me like that. Just.. please be careful.. I was so scared he would hurt you.”

“You were worried? I don't think I've ever been so angry in my life,” Hope said. Josie gives her a soft kiss, trying to convey her thanks. 

“Well I think that's been enough action for tonight,” Lizzie cuts in. “Come on Juliet and Juliet, let's get some sleep.”

The trio starts walking back, but Rafael stops them. 

“Hope, I just wanted to say thank.you for that. I've got your back whenever you need,” Rafael says and Hope smiles at him. 

“Thanks Raf, me too. Let me know if they ever try to give you trouble again.” He nods in appreciation and let's them go. 

When they get back to the dorms Lizzie says goodnight, hugging her sister first and then, much to everyone’s surprise, hugging Hope as well.

“Thank you,” she whispers as they're embracing and Hope nods. 

“Goodnight love birds,” Lizzie says with a wave, entering her room.

The couple turn towards Hope's dorm, hands intertwined. They climb into Hope's bed and cuddle, the adrenaline from the night wearing off. 

“Thank you again, Hope. It was really sweet what you did for Rafael,” Josie said, curled into Hope's chest. Hope kisses the top of her head. 

“Of course, love. I will always protect you,” Hope says, holding Josie close. Jo looks up and connects their lips again. They break apart and resume their previous position. Soon Josie breathing evens out and she's asleep. Hope follows soon after, feeling more content than she had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For grangerdanger030, hopefully this is what you wanted


	3. Chapter 3

The upperclassman had just gotten back from a movie in town, allowed to go as their monthly field trip. Everyone breaks off from each other, and heads to their rooms. Hope and Josie are left alone outside the school as the sun starts setting. 

“You mind if we take a walk,” Hope asks, feeling tight in her own skin. Josie had noticed her fidgeting all day, figuring she must be looking for a release. She nods her head yes and they start walking around the school to the backwoods. Josie wonders if Hope will change, in their five months of dating she hasn't once seen her girlfriend in her wolf form. She decides to ask, curious now to see Hope's wolf. 

Hope looks hesitant at first, before being reassured staring into Josie's eyes. “You wouldn't mind?”

Josie shakes her head no and Hope smiles gratefully. Hope starts taking off her clothes and asks her girlfriend if she can hold them. 

“Could you turn around? It's not really pretty,” Hope asks and Josie obliges, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. 

Josie hears her girlfriend groan and winces at nearly every crack of bone she hears. It stops but she waits for a signal from her girlfriend before she turns around. She gets it in the form of a nudge on her back. 

When she turns around she is met with a beautiful grey and white wolf that stares up at her. 

“Wow, you're beautiful Hope,” Josie says. Hope nudges Josie's hand and she understand the nonverbal message. She begins petting Hope and Hope sticks out her tongue in appreciation. Josie just giggles at that. 

“You're like a giant puppy,” she says and Hope growls lowly but Josie knows it's not threatening. She laughs again and Hope pulls away and starts running around the clearing they're in. Josie is in awe at speed and agility her mate possesses. Suddenly Hope's running into the trees, leaving Josie alone. She decides to stick around until Hope's finished. She looks up at the sky that is now littered with stars, and thinks back on these few months and how happy they've been. She hears a howl in the distance and smiles at Hope and how powerful she sounds. It's a few minutes later, when Josie hears something crack behind her. She turns around, and is met with a giant mass hitting her body, making her fall to the floor. 

Once she realizes it's Hope, her heart stops racing and she laughs. 

“You scared me,” Josie says, and Hope nuzzles her face in apology. She pulls back and licks her nose which makes Josie scrunch it up. Josie retaliates by kissing the top of Hope's muzzle. Hope gets off of Josie and lays down, nodding her head towards her curved body. Josie takes the hint and reclines on her body, making her warm from the heat. Hope lays her head next to Josie and she pets her again. 

“You're not such a big bad wolf after all,” Josie teases again and Hope huffs. She's enjoying the petting far too much though to actually be I upset. They stay like that for a little while, just enjoying each other's company. Josie starts yawning and that's when Hope nudges her, indicating her to get up. She does and then turns around while Hope starts to change back. When she turns around she hands her her clothes, but before Hope can start putting them on Josie gives her mate a chaste kiss. 

“Thanks for sharing your wolf with me,” she says, and Hope smiles. She finished putting in her clothes and they walk back to the school together, holding hands and Josie asking questions about what the experience is like. 

They reach Hope's dorm and go to the bed. Josie takes Hope's usual spot as big spoon, beckoning her with her arms open. Hope just quirks and eyebrow but obliges, cuddling up in Josie's side. Josie starts running her hand through Hope's hair and she hums in appreciation, eyes already closed shut. Josie just looks down and smiles, happiness from the night filling her. 

“I love you,” she whispers to what she assumed was a sleeping Hope. She's surprised though when Hope opens her eyes again and looks up at her, smiling. 

“I love you too,” she replies and Hope leans up from her position and kisses her. She readjusts herself so she's on top of Josie and kisses her harder. 

When they pull back Josie is out of breath but manages to ask, “I thought you were tired.”

“Not anymore,” Hope says as she goes to nuzzle Josie's neck, placing kisses on the soft skin there. Josie grabs the back of Hope's neck, siphoning a bit of magic and muttering a soundproofing spell, not wanting to anyone else to hear how her mate can howl. 

The end hehehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kiemical, hope you enjoy. Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Let me know if you have any other requests!


	4. Chapter 4

Hope felt like absolute shit as she woke up that morning. She had felt the symptoms a couple days earlier but still tried to persist. Now though she had wished she had gotten more rest because it seemed to have caught up with her all at once. She barely had enough energy to magically send notes to her teachers, informing them of her absence, before passing out again. 

Elsewhere, Josie was texting her girlfriend, wondering why she had skipped breakfast. She went the whole day without hearing from Hope, making her worried. She ran to the girls dormitories as soon as her last class was out and barged into Hope's room. Hope laid sprawled out on her bed and soft snores came from her mouth. Josie breathed a sigh of relief seeing her. She walked over and sat on the bed, pushing the hair from her face. That's when she felt how hot and clammy Hope was. Hope's eyes slowly fluttered and she saw Josie. 

“Hey, love,” she mumbled softly and Josie's heart melted. 

“Hi, sweetie. You had me worried all day. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?”

“You're already done for the day?” Hope asks in disbelief. Josie nods. “Sorry Jo, I didn't want to bother you. It definitely wasn't my intention to sleep in for the whole day either."

“Oh Hope Mikaelson, always so stubborn. What am I going to do with you?” Josie said rhetorically. She starts to get up from the bed. “I'm going to go get you some things.”

“Jo, it's okay, really I'm fine,” Hope says, not wanting to be a nuisance. Josie just crosses her arms and stares her down. Hope swears she can be so much like her mother sometimes. Hope raises her hands in surrender and Josie smiles and heads out the door. A few minutes later she is back with soup and Gatorade for Hope and a sandwich for herself. They eat for a bit and then Josie hops in bed to cuddle with Hope. 

“Babe, you're going to get sick,” Hope says, as Josie pulls her into her chest. 

“I'll be fine, Hope.” Hope wants to argue but she knows it's useless. 

“And you call me stubborn,” she mutters and Josie giggles. She runs her fingers in her hair and rubs her back. Soon Hope is asleep again, and Josie follows soon after. 

The next morning Hope is feeling alot better and able to go to school. She wakes Josie, urging her to get ready for the day. They go about their classes and head to dinner. Josie decides to go with Lizzie, wanting to spend some time with her sister. Hope agrees, saying she probably needs to get some rest anyways and they part ways. The next morning Hope is rudely awakened by loud knocks on her door. Lizzie barges in and Hope sits up in bed, confused. 

“Hope Mikaelson, can you please explain why my sister is running a 103 degree fever right now?” Lizzie demands and Hope's eyes widen. She doesn't even respond as she's rushing to the twins room and entering. 

There Josie lays, wrapped in blankets and shivering. She's pale and Hope immediately rushes to her side and feels her forehead. 

“Oh, baby,” she says, feeling awful about getting her mate sick. 

“Hi, Hope,” Josie says, snuggling her face into the hand that's caressing it. 

“Looks like we are in for long another day of soup and cuddling,” Hope says. 

“Yes, please,” Josie says, voice small. Hope joins her in bed and holds her tight, trying to help warm her. 

“I told you, you would get sick,” Hope says.

“It's okay, it would have killed me more just letting you be miserable alone,” Josie mumbles. Hope warms at that, not completely used to someone caring so much for her. 

Lizzie walks in at that moment and sees her sister and Hope cuddled up together. She starts fake gagging at their cuteness. 

“I think I'm feeling kinda sick too,” she says, smirking. Josie laughs weakly as Hope throws a pillow and Lizzie's face turns to disgust. 

“You've infected me!” She says, leaving the room muttering about having to shower again. The couple laughs at her dramatics and Hope gives Josie a kiss on the head. 

“Alright sicky, time for you to get some rest,” she says and Josie hums in agreement. Soon they are falling asleep. Lizzie sneaks back into the room a little later, and takes a picture of them, really quite happy that they have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For grangerdanger030. Sorry this is all on the same universe, it's just easier since I've already established them canon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a continuation of Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!

Hope Mikaelson was livid. She was finishing some homework in her room when Rafael came in, just barely healing it seemed from some injuries. He told her that some of Jed's wolf buddies jumped him and he was to deliver a message. Hope was mad knowing someone messed with one of her own but his next words made her see red. 

“They took Josie, they want you to meet them at the clearing by the Old Mill,” he says. He sees her eyes flash dangerously and he's almost worried by what might happen tonight. 

“Let's go,” she says, and they rush out of the room and through the woods. When they get there they see Jed in the middle, holding Josie by the arm. Hope raises her hands and is about to mutter a spell when Jed stops her. 

“It's no use, tribrid. I had another witch put a spell around this clearing to suppress your powers.”

“What are you trying to accomplish Jed?” Hope seethes. 

“I didn't appreciate the stunt you pulled at the last party, Mikaelson. I want a fair fight, full wolf. If you win I'll leave your group alone, but if you lose you submit to me.”

“Hope don't do this, just go get my dad,” Josie please, but Jed tells her to be quiet. Hope growls and her eyes flash yellow. 

“Fine, we will do if your way,” Hope says. He smirks and throws Josie towards the pair. Josie runs toward Hope. 

“Hope, please don't do this,” Josie says again, eyes begging her to do the logical thing. Hope is far too enraged though, needing to end this once and for all. 

“Raf, can you make sure Josie is away from the clearing?” She says, turning to him. He nods and holds out his hand for Josie to take. Josie looks defeated but knows there is no changing Hope's mind. She kisses her quick before taking Rafael's hand and running to the edge of the clearing with him. They find a spot far away enough but still being able to see if they need to intervene. 

Jed smirks and drops to his knees as his bones start cracking. Hope does the same and soon her gray wolf is met with his pitch black. They circle each other for a bit before Jed takes the first lunge which Hope dodges. She retaliates by biting into his neck, which makes him wail in pain. He quickly shakes himself away and pounces on her, able to make her stumble. He then lifts his paw and slashes at her, cutting her across the eye. They trade bites and scratches, both wearing the other out. During their fighting they move closer to where Rafael and Josie stand. 

“Josie, maybe we should move,” Raf says, getting worried Jed might turn on them in his rage. 

“No,” Josie says, holding her ground. Rafael doesn't argue with her, but ready to jump in her way if anything happens. 

Back in the fight, Jed gets another slash at Hope's face, causing blood to drip down her muzzle. With all the strength she had, she grabs Jed by the scruff of his neck and throws him against the tree. He knocks out and starts to transform back to a human. 

“Rafael, give me your jacket,” Jo says and he obliges. She runs over as Hope starts transforming back and hands it to her. The bites and scratches have carried over from the fight, and Josie takes the scarf from her neck to put pressure on the wound on Hope's face to stop the bleeding. 

Jed starts to come to again and he looks up from Hope from the ground. He nods his head in understanding and defeat. 

“I'm sorry for all this,” he says. Hope crouches down and holds out a hand to help him up. 

“Never touch my mate again and leave Rafael alone, or I will go to Mr. Saltzman,” she says and he nods his head. The trio head back to the dorms.

“Thank you for your help tonight Rafael, please feel better,” Hope says, and Josie hugs him goodnight. 

“You too, Hope. Thanks again for standing up for me like that. I wish you fast healing,” he says with a smile. He heads into the men's dorms and Hope and Josie go to Hope's room. 

Josie pulls her scarf back and sees that the wound has healed. Hope still has a lot of blood caked on her though, so Josie leads them to the shower. They take off their clothes and get in, Josie letting Hope stand under the shower head as she watches the blood wash off. 

There is still a faint pink scar on her face and Josie goes to touch it. 

“You should have gone to my dad,” Josie says, going to kiss the scar. 

“It's a pride thing with wolves,” Hope starts to explain, “he needed to have that fight to realize where he stood. I knew he wouldn't seriously hurt me. It's just a dominance thing, we don't fight to kill.”

Josie sighs, but takes her explanation. She pushes Hope back a bit so she can run her head under the water as well. Hope grabs her hand and kisses it. 

“Thank you for trusting me and staying nearby,” Hope said, going to kiss her mate. 

“Of course. I love you,” Josie says, looking deep into Hope's eyes. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kiemical and grangerdanger. Thanks for the prompts! Hope I'm doing them justice.


	6. Chapter 6

Josie lay on Hope's bed, pretty much dead to the world. She had stayed up late the previous night to study for a test she had. Afterwards she had curled up in Hope's bed, where she had remained for the past ten hours. Hope had gotten up two hours ago, leaving Josie in bed. She had turned towards where Hope had left, but didn't wake up. Instead she readjusted so she was laying on her side, Hope had never seen her so peaceful. She grabs a canvas from her closet and sets it up in front of Josie, starting to paint her mate. It's a couple hours later, and she is just finishing up when she hears a knock on her door. She looks past her canvas and watches as Josie stirs from her sleep. 

“Good morning, love,” Hope says and Josie blinks at her dazed. Hope smirks at that and gets up to answer the door. There on the other side, to Hope's surprise, stands her Aunt Freya.

“Aunt Freya,” Hope breathes out in disbelief. She then smiles wide and goes to hug her, super excited to see her aunt. Freya hugs her back but over her shoulder she glances right and sees Josie sitting in bed, watching them with a small smile on her face. 

Freya smirks as she pulls back, well aware of who Josie was from Hope's letters and calls. 

“Did you want to introduce me to your friend?” Aunt Freya asks Hope. 

“Oh yes, yes. Uh Aunt Freya, this is my mate, Josie Saltzman,” Hope says and they turn to Josie who has gotten up. She goes to hug Freya, and Freya finds that she she loves her already from the tight grip she gives. 

“It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Mikaelson,” Josie says as she pulls back with a big smile. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Josie. Hope talks about you all the time,” Freya says and Hope flushes a little. Josie giggles at her mates reaction and kisses her cheek, causing her to blush harder. 

“I better getting going, and let you two catch up. Plus I owe my sister a shopping trip and it's our only day to go into town,” Josie says, and Hope grabs her hand and gives her a quick kiss. 

“Before you go, my wife and I will be having dinner later with Hope. We'd love if you can come as well. I may have already gotten permission from your father to stay later in town. We will bring you back after,” Freya says with a smile. 

“That sounds wonderful, thank you. I will be there,” Josie replied. She then heads out and Freya and Hope are left alone. 

“You heard her, this is your only day to go into town. Get a move on so we can get out there,” Freya says and Hope starts to get ready. As she is Freya goes to look at the painting Hope just did. She smiles at how her niece has captured her mate through paint. She's so thankful Hope has found someone to love and that loves her. She's wanted nothing more for her niece since she's lost her parents. 

“She's very beautiful,” Freya says, “and super bubbly.” 

“She is,” Hope says, observing her painting as well. She finishes getting ready and they are on their way out. Freya drives them into town, and they stop at all the usual places. They catch up, Freya informing her of what the rest of her aunt and uncle are up to. Freya also tells Hope to let Josie knows what time they were meeting and where. She does and then Keelin finds them, Hope giving her a giant hug. 

“Hey, kiddo. Long time no see,” Keelin says. They catch up as well, Hope always finding it just as easy to talk to Keelin as any of her aunts and uncles. They then start making their way to the restaurant they have reservations for. They take a seat as they wait for Josie, and she enters, looking radiant as usual. She introduces herself to Keelin and gives her a hug like she did Freya earlier, before sitting down next to Hope. She smiles at Hope and Hope's heart skips a beat. They turn to their menus and order and then all conversation it seems turns to Josie, as Freya and Keelin ask her question after question. Hope idly thinks maybe she should butt in and stop the interrogation, but Josie looks happy to answer their questions and Hope is happy to watch her. She takes in the way her eyes shine, and how her mouth quirks, and how her nose scrunches. She is brought out of her thoughts by Freya nudging her. 

Josie and Keelin have started a conversation among themselves, so Freya turns to her niece. 

“She's really lovely, Hope. I'm so glad you've found her,” she says and Hope smiles, taking in Josie again. They go about their dinner, before deciding it's time to turn in. They drive the girls back to school and drop them off. Josie gives both of the women hugs, and thanks them for the meal. Hope also goes to hug her aunts. 

“We are stealing you again tomorrow, kid. Before we have to head back to the Bayou,” Keelin says as her and Freya get in the car. Hope agree and they wave as they pull away. Her and Josie link hands as they head back up to Hope's room. 

When they get there Josie walks over to see the painting Hope did of her. She gasps when she sees it. 

“This is really amazing, Hope. You made me look beautiful,” she says as she takes in the painting. 

“A painting can only be as beautiful as the subject,” Hope says, staring at Josie. Josie turns to her with a giant smile and kisses her. Hope never thought her life would turn out like this, but she is sure glad it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to kill two birds with one stone here. Also patiently awaiting for others to update their fics as well because I am deprived...


	7. Chapter 7

Hope and Josie we're sitting on the benches, cheering on their friends as they participated in the annual Salvatore Boarding School Wickery tournament. Kaleb, M.G., Rafael, and Lizzie were all on the same team, and they were a force to be reckoned with now that they could use their powers. They had just scored again when they heard screeches from the sky. The student body's cheers cease as they watch what they think is a flock of birds approach them. As they got closer though, Hope notices they had human faces and bodies. Suddenly she's yelling orders at the older witches to protect the younger students, the upperclassman vampires and wolves at the ready to defend as well. The birds swoop on the crowd, slashing and trying to grab at the students. The witches are able to get inside with the kids, locking the doors behind them and putting a spell to make sure it holds

The wolves and vampires are using each other to propel into the sky and grab the harpies. Josie, Lizzie, and Hope are doing their best to use offensive spells to shoot them out of the skies as well. Some of the bird ladies are able to grab some of the students, including Josie. Lizzie and Hope watch as Josie struggles in the harpy's arms, screaming for help. They follow the Josie and the harpy through the forest until they lose sight of them. 

“Josie!” They would alternate yelling through the thick of trees. They heard a screech in the distance and started running towards the sound. They approach a clearing and look up to see the harpy, talons dug into the sides of Josie. 

She was unconscious, probably due to the loss of blood and height. The harpy screeches again and suddenly drops Josie from thirty feet in the air. Hope mutters an incantation, slowing Josie's body so that it is placed gently on the floor. She then starts shifting as the harpy swoops upon them. As soon as she gets in arms reach, Hope lunges and attaches her mouth around the harpy's neck. As they fall to the floor Hope clenches and pulls in the other direction, causing the harpy to become decapitated. Hope shifts back and magically repairs her clothing and puts it on. She runs over to Josie and Lizzie, where the blonde twin tends to her sister. 

“She'll be okay,” Lizzie says, trying to assuage Hope's worries. She nods and says a spell, making Josie's body levitate towards the school. 

They get there and Alaric, spots them, running towards his daughter and picking her up from her levitating position. They take her to her room and when they place her down on the bed, she begins to stir. 

“Hey, honey. We were so worried,” Alaric says, wiping the hair from her face. 

“Hey, daddy,” she says in a small voice before falling back asleep. He sighs, and turns towards the other two girls. 

“She needs rest, can you two watch her to make sure her condition doesn't change,” he asks. They nod and he thanks them, telling him he is going to check on some of the other students. 

Lizzie turns towards Hope, “you can go shower if you'd like. You kind of have stuff on your face.” She finishes, gesturing to her mother area while doing so. Hope realizes it must be the harpy blood, and nods her head, accepting the offer. 

She cleans herself off and when she heads back out, Lizzie is handing her some of Josie's clothing to put on. Lizzie tells Hope she is also going to shower, and Hope nods to signal her understanding before going to sit by Josie. As if she sense her presence, Josie eyes flutter open again.

She turns to look at Hope and smiles weakly. “Hi,” she says and Hope looks at her and smiles wide, glad she's okay. 

“You had me so worried. I didn't think I'd get to you in time,” Hope says, kissing the palm of Josie's hand. Josie caresses Hope's face. 

“Thank you for saving me. I know I'm always safe with you,” Josie says. Lizzie exits the bathroom then, and squeals when she sees her sister awake. 

“Jo, thank god, you're awake!” Lizzie exclaims and Josie turns her attention to her sister as she hugs her. Josie groans in pain and Lizzie pulls back with an anxious look on her face. 

“Sorry, I forgot,” Lizzie says sheepishly. Joise just smiles at her concern. 

“It's okay Lizzie, thank you for also saving me today,” Josie says, “The wounds will heal nicely, I'm sure.”

“I'm going to go get dad. I'll be right back,” Lizzie informs them as she heads out the room, leaving Hope and Josie alone again. 

“I hope we can figure out what's going on soon. My parents worked so hard on this school and to show supernatural children they could be accepted.”

“I hope so too, and I'll do everything in my ability to help figure out what's going on,” Hope promises looking deep into Josie's brown eyes.   
Josie sits up, wincing as she does, but not deterring from her mission. She kisses Hope, trying to convey all the love she feels for her through it, and Hope fThe same as she kisses back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kiemical, hopefully this is the kind of monster you were talking about? Fun fact, this was originally like the third fic of many I haven't posted. It had a much darker ending before I changed it so I wouldnt have to change the tags too much for these works. Perhaps I'll post the original as part of a separate work though, but in the same universe.


	8. Chapter 8

Rafael is changing after his physical ed class when he looks down at his mark, reflecting on when he first noticed it. 

Rafael was changing in his room, before he was to meet with his foster parents at church, when he noticed it. There on his chest lay a pattern of shapes. He licks his thumb and wipes at it, but it doesn't come off. He glances at the clock and realizes he is late, the mark left forgotten as he heads out the door, not realizing his whole life was going to change that night. 

Now here he was, a werewolf in a school filled with other supernatural beings like him. Josie had explained the mark to him, about the connection all supernatural beings shared, and how each received a mate when they hit the year of sixteen. Rafael hadn't met his mate yet, and frankly hadn't put much thought into it as he was still getting over the loss of his deceased girlfriend, Cassie. 

He finished up what he's doing and starts heading to the dining hall for lunch. There he meets up with Hope and Lizzie, Lizzie recalling a dramatic story, and Hope rolling her eyes fondly at her over exaggeration. He greets them as he takes a seat, and starts to listen to Lizzie's story as well. He looks past her head to see Josie enter with a girl, one new to school Rafael assumes. He makes eye contact with her and becomes entranced as everything around her blurs in the background. The pair begin to move towards the table and Rafael blinks, trying to regain his composure. 

“Hey everyone, this is Hailee. She's a new wolf here at school,” Josie says with a smile, gesturing towards Hailee a bit. Hailee also gives a warm smile and a wave. They start going around the table introducing themselves. When she goes to shake her hands with Rafael their eyes meet again, and he is mesmerized by the chocolate brown with forest green around the edges. 

“Rafael,” he says after swallowing the lump in his throat. She smiles sweetly, holding his hand longer than the others. Neither are aware of the look Hope and Josie give each other, a silent conversation passing between them. 

Hailee and Josie take a seat, and Lizzie starts inquiring where she's from and what she likes to do in her free time. She answers all of them gracefully, never faltering despite the constant stream of questions being throw at her. Rafael just intently listens, taking in all the information shared with him. He is enamored by her laugh and the way her eyes light up. It's like he's sucked into another world, all his senses only tuning in to her. The bell rings, and everyone starts getting up and heading to their first class. Hope nudges Rafael as he watches Hailee and Josie look over Hailee's schedule. 

“You might want to wipe that drool off you face,” Hope teases and he finally turns his attention away from Hailee to address his Alpha. She's smirking at him, eyes knowing. 

“What?” He asks exasperated and Hope shakes her head in amusement. 

“We will talk later,” Hope says as she gathers her bag while Josie turns to Rafael. 

“Hey, Raf, do you mind showing Hailee her classes. I think she has a majority of them with you,” Josie says, handing him Hailee's schedule. Rafael looks down and finds she's right, Hailee having four out of six classes with him. 

“Of course,” he says, and looks at Hailee with a smile. He gestures toward the door, and they leave, Hailee starting to ask questions as they maneuver out the hall. 

Hope grabs Josie hand as they start heading in the opposite direction to their own class. “You think it's her?” Hope asks Josie and Josie smirks. “It's definitely her.”

\---

Rafael and Hailee were just finishing their last class of the day. They had spent nearly every moment where they didn't have to pay attention in class, getting to know each other. Rafael learned about Hailee and how she was part of a long line of werewolves. Her parents had decided against the Salvatore school until she had triggered her curse, thinking she would find the kids more relatable here. She had saddened as she mentioned the curse, reflecting on the situation that had lead up to it. Rafael tries to change the subject, informing her of his foster life and how he hadn't known what he was until he triggered his own curse by killing his girlfriend. 

“I'm sorry, that must have been so awful,” Hailee tries to comfort, putting a hand on his upper arm. He allows himself a moment to think back on the accident, before shaking it out of his head. 

“I accidentally hit someone, a biker as they were crossing the street. The light was in my eye, and I didn't hit the brake fast enough,” she shares as tears start to form at the corner of her eyes. Rafael pulls her in for a hug, and they stay like that for a little while before she pulls back and wipes at her eyes. 

“Thank you for being so kind to me and showing me around,” Hailee says and he gives her a smile. 

“C'mon, dinner will be starting soon,” he says, nodding towards the direction of the dining hall. She loops her arm around his and he can't help but notice how right she seems to fit. 

\---  
After dinner Rafael is in his room, throwing a ball mindlessly into the air, and reflecting on his day with Hailee. He had really enjoyed her company, haven't felt that alive since Cassie. At the thought of her, Rafael ceases throwing the ball in the air and starts to panic, thinking he's betraying his late love. He is brought out of it by a knock on the door. He sits up and grabs the edge of his bed as he tells whoever is at the door to enter.

Soon he finds Hope and Josie standing in front of him, smiles on their faces and a knowing going in their eye. 

“Oh, hey guys. Take a seat,” he says gesturing to the the bed as he gets up and seats himself backwards on his desk chair. He drapes his arms across the backing and address them with a 'what's up.’

Josie begins, “Rafael, we believe that Hailee is your mate.” She says and he sighs. He knew there was something between them, but they hadn't addressed their marks. He looks back at Hope and Josie who are just sitting there, waiting for him to respond. He nods his yes in a small way, confirming that he also thinks so. Josie squeals and claps her hands while Hope smirks at him, but takes in the way he looks conflicted. 

“What's wrong?” Hope says, looking at him now with concerned eyes. He appreciates the worry she expresses, glad to have someone intuned with him on his feelings. He suspects it might be the wolf bond they share, but he also guesses that Hope's years of observing silently have made her very intuitive. 

“It's just.. Cassie, I feel like I'm betraying her,” he says, looking down. 

Hope looks into his eyes. “I know it's hard. It's hard to feel like you deserve happy when they lost their chance at it. But she would want you to be happy, Raf. You deserve it after everything you've been through.”

He nods, and stands up and gives her a giant hug. Josie hugs them as well and they laugh at her before they pull away and Rafael gives her a full hug. 

“Thanks you two. You've been so helpful throughout all of this. I'm so grateful,” he says and they all smile at each other. 

They talk about how he's going to go about telling her, and suddenly a new wave of worries engulfs him. Josie is spitting out all these grand romantic gestures, and he tries to follow along though he's just thinking about all of the ways the situation can go instead. Again, Hope sees his struggle and she grabs her mates hand, causing her to stop her thought. She smiles at her, silently telling her that she's lost him. She then looks over at Rafael. 

“Just tell her when it feels right,” Hope says and he nods, finding that the most helpful advice out of all the brainstorming. The pair leaves and Rafael heads to bed, thinking of Hailee before he falls into a deep sleep. 

\--  
It's not until a few days later that he tells her. They are sitting in the library, doing some homework together. Occasionally, each would look up and glance at the other, neither at the same time though. It wasn't until their eyes finally did meet, that Rafael felt the urge to show her his mark. He closes his book, and invites her to take a walk with him. She agrees and they pack up their stuff and head down to the lake near the school. They stand on the little pier and take in the sights and sounds. The moon reflects off of the lake, illuminating the forest around them in a white glow. 

“I have something to show you,” Rafael says, turning to look at Hailee. She looks at him and nods, curious as to what he has to reveal. He grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls down, revealing the mark on his chest. He watches as her face contorts from confusion to realization, before looking back up with a blinding smile on her face. She grabs her collar as well, pulling it down to show the same mark adorning her own skin.

He breathes a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god, or this would have been really embarrassing.”

She throws back her head and laughs at that before lifting her hand and placing it around the back of his neck. She rubs at his nape, and he circles his arms around her waist. 

“You're so silly,” she states, and he grins before ducking his head slightly and capturing her soft lips in a kiss. His head spins as their lips slide together, nothing ever feeling so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For nazangel. I know I bounced around from prompts, but I started this one and then it snowballed. Hope y'all enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Hope groaned as she pulled off the shirt she had put on, discarding it with the rest of the rejects in a pile on the ground. It was the fifth shirt she tried, but none of them seemed appropriate enough for this occasion. The Saltzman's had invited her to a family dinner, and though she had known them all for a decade now, she still wanted to make a good impression. Josie told her it would be super casual, but Hope still worried. She finally settles on a dark blue sweater. She regards herself in the mirror for a minute before she hears a knock on the door. She opens it to see her beautiful mate, Josie, who smiles brightly when she sees Hope. 

“Hey, babe! You look cute,” she says, greeting Hope with a kiss. 

“You think this is alright,” Hope says, playing with the edges of her sweater. Josie grabs her hands and brings them to her lips, kissing the knuckles on both. 

“Yes, I do. You don't have to be nervous. You've known my parents for forever now,” Josie says with a laugh. 

“I know, but it's different now that we are together,” Hope says, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. 

Josie’s heart swells at Hope's want to impress her parents still. She cups her hands around Hope's upper arms, gently rubbing them in reassurance. “They love you, Hope. And they know we love each other. You have nothing to worry about.”

Hope just nods and gives her mate a small smile, her words already assuaging her fears. They head down to the kitchen together, where the Saltzman's have set up a private table for the five of them. 

“What up, Hope,” Lizzie says first when they walk in. That prompts Caroline to look up from where she's placing food on the table to smile at her. She finishes arranging everything, and gives Hope a hug. 

“Hello, sweetie. It's nice to see you again,” Caroline says once they've pulled back. 

“It's nice to see you to, Mrs. Salvatore-Forbes,” Hope replies, smiling as well. She looks around, not finding Mr. Saltzman anywhere. Signaling in on her actions, Caroline tells then that Alaric will be there shortly. They take a seat, filling their glasses with water and making small conversation before they see him enter. 

“Sorry, I'm late everyone,” he says as he kisses his daughters foreheads. “Hello, Hope,” he greets warmly and she reciprocates. 

“Great, now that everyone is here, let's eat,” Caroline says, starting to pass around the vegetables. They take their time to fill their plates, before resuming conversation again through bites of their food. Hope makes sure to compliment Caroline's food, and in turn she thanks her. At some point the table is completely engulfed by silence except for the clinking of utensils on plates. Hope feels her mates leg bump into hers and she turns to smile at her. Her attention is redirected when Caroline clears her throat. 

“So, Hope.. Alaric and I just wanted you to know we are very happy that you are our daughters mate. We see that you make her very happy, and we are absolutely ecstatic about that,” Caroline says and Hope flushes a bit at the compliment. 

“That being said, we just wanted to know what your plans are after school here. What do you plan to do to provide for our baby? And speaking of babies, when do you plan to have some? I mean I know I'm not getting any older, but still I would like to have some grandchildren,” Caroline says, looking expectantly at Hope. Hope freezes, absolutely overwhelmed by the questions, never having actually spoken to Josie about any of it yet. She feels herself heat up more and can imagine her whole face is red, even to the tips of her ears. 

“Mom,” Josie chastises, completely caught off guard by her mother's assault of questions and sympathizing for her very embarrassed girlfriend. 

“What? Josie these are things to be thinking about! She will be graduating before you, she can't just stay here.”

“Dad, tell her to stop,” Josie says exasperated. Alaric just puts his hands up in defeat before reaching for his glass of water and taking a sip. 

Lizzie sits back and watches amused at the scene unravelling before her. She takes a glance at Hope and almost feels bad for her, sure she would be absolutely mortified if her mom did this to her mate as well. She then decides to save her sure to be future sister-in-law, having grown fond of her since the night Josie told her she was her mate. 

“Mom, I think you should let Josie and Hope talk about that before bombarding her with questions,” Lizzie says, causing Josie and Caroline to pause. Caroline knows she over-stepped if even her youngest daughter is reprimanding her. She sighs, and turns back to Hope. 

“I'm sorry, sweetie. It's just.. my daughters are my whole world, I just want to make sure they live life to the fullest with the least amount of pain,” Caroline says, looking into Hope's eyes. 

Hope nods. “I understand Mrs. Salvatore-Forbes. I also want what's best for, Josie. And I will try my hardest everyday to make her feel like the happiest girl in the world. When I get all the answers to your questions as well, I'll be the first to let you know,” Hope says without hesitation. 

“Thank you, Hope. I'm glad my daughter has found such an amazing mate,” Caroline says. 

“I second that,” Alaric finally chimes in, raising his glass in salute. 

“I third that,” Lizzie says, giving Hope a smile. Hope mouths a 'thank you,’ and Lizzie gives her a wink in return. She then turns to Josie who is giving her a warm smile, tears welled in the corner of her eyes from Hope's words. 

They go back to their food, finishing up and clearing the table. Everyone says goodnight to each other, Hope thanking them again for inviting her to their family dinner. Josie walks Hope to her room and they stop outside the door. 

“I'm so sorry for tonight,” Josie says and Hope lifts her hand to brush a hair behind Josie's ear. 

“There's nothing to be sorry for. I get it, your family is just concerned. I would be too if my child was dating the Great Evil's spawn,” Hope says, giggling. Josie shoves her shoulder, rolling her eyes at Hope. She gives Hope a hug and they fall into a comfortable silence. 

“Does that mean you want children,” she hears Josie mumble into her neck. Instead of deflecting the question back to Josie, Hope replies with a very confident, “Yes.”

Josie pulls back and searches Hope's eyes for any hesitation. Hope smiles at her, “Do you want children?”

“Of course,” Josie says as she twines their fingers together between them. 

“Good. That's one question I can answer for your mother,” Hope jokes and Josie laughs, leaning their heads against each other. 

“Yes, she will have to wait on the when part of that question for a little longer though,” Josie says and Hope hums in agreement. 

“Yeah, I mean first we have to get married,” Hope says, and Josie's mind flashes back to the recurring vision she has of Hope, dressed in white at the end of an aisle. 

“Yeah,” Josie says, still envisioning her future with Hope. 

“We've got time though,” Hope says and kisses Josie. Josie smiles brightly in agreement. 

“I better head to bed so I don't wake Lizzie,” Josie says, and Hope nods. Josie gives her a kiss goodnight. “I love you, Hope Mikaelson.”

“I love you too, Josie Saltzman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kiemical. Sorry if I start taking longer with stories, I have to finish up the last of my semester and it's getting busier

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably add a couple more stand alone one shots to this. Also I've never done it but if anyone has a request for a fic, I can try to accommodate. Let me know!


End file.
